


Misinterpret

by SaltwaterJanuary



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Correcting Common Fandom/Company Mistakes, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Rated T For Mention Of Prostitute, Really That's It LOL, prose, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltwaterJanuary/pseuds/SaltwaterJanuary
Summary: One day I decided to write a prose in order to vent about the ways that fans (and SEGA) portrayed certain characters. Oneshot.
Kudos: 13





	Misinterpret

_Misinterpret_

Sonic is not an average high-schooler

It's not too fitting for him

And, after all, his speed is kinda the main thing

So why would he be late for class?

* * *

Tails is not a wimpy sidekick

Though at times he has his fears

In fact he barely is a sidekick

Because of how he's been more than that to Sonic many times through

* * *

Knuckles is not a dummy

Though in some AU he may be

The true Knuckles is gullible but not incomprehending

* * *

Amy is not a brat only after Sonic's heart

Though that may be a part of her

She also is compassionate towards others

Even persuading Shadow to save the world

* * *

Shadow is not emo

The things in the past he has gotten over

He is also not very romantic in any obvious ways

* * *

Silver is considerate in different ways

But he is not girly or overly cute

He can also be a bit arrogant, and a bit rude

He is NOT just some wimpy teen

* * *

Rouge is flirtatious and seductive

But not a prostitute

* * *

Christopher is whiny at times

But he was also lonely

Maybe not the best

But nothing to overhate

* * *

Big is comical

Maybe not useful

But still nice in his own way

* * *

Vector is not abusive, and he is not stupid

He likes money, but he would not sell his companions off to some slavery

He is smart enough to head a detective agency

* * *

Charmy is annoying sometimes

He's also a child

Let him enjoy it while it lasts

You try to age him up too fast

* * *

Sally is not evil

She may be a "perfect character"

And that can be annoying

But that doesn't mean she's awful

**Author's Note:**

> This is it. End of vent. Thank you. : )


End file.
